Katelynn Huxley
Katelynn Huxley is a contender in season one of TheWordyBirdy's fanfic Glee: The Next. Background Katelynn and her sister Peyton were both born to a mentally-ill, alcoholic mother and a raged, drunken father. When she was just two years old, she watched her father beat her mother, then when she was nine, her dad started on her and her sister. Peyton commited suicide when they were both thirteen, and Katelynn tried several times but always survivied. Waking up in casualty one day, she saw her dad by her bedside, and immediately started shrieking and begging for him to be taken away. Her dad, who was extremely drunk, put his hand over her mouth and slapped her several times, only to be seen by a nurse who reported him. Finally he was put in prison for domestic abuse. Then Katelynn's mother, Cadewynn, took a turn for the worst and eventually drank herself into a coma. Personality Katelynn is tough and emotionless most of the time, and she doesn't dare let slip her eventful past. She can be very snappy at times, especially when someone bugs her, but she doesn't mean it. Often replying with one-word answers to questions, she's quiet and mousy most of the time. She'll only tell private info to a close, well-trusted friend. Trivia *She only had a few followers on Twitter before the show was taped - now she has lots. *She used to have blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wanted to start a new life, so she dyed her locks and put in contacts. *She has a long scar across her abdomen. *She often drank herself to escape her problems, but it ended up bad - she fell into a canal one night whilst drunk. *Katelynn's sister Peyton had long black hair and bright blue eyes, and the two were often mistaken for friends instead of sisters. *Peyton was an incredibly good singer, according to Katelynn. *Katelynn had a friend called William when she was thirteen who she told her troubles to, but he died only a day after the two met, from drowning in a river near Katelynn's old house. Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast